thewarriorsforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkstar (Darkheart)
Darkstar the Second was a black tomcat with jade green eyes. While he served Nocturnal, he wore an amulet made of Eclipse-Stone and earrings made of the same material. Kithood Darkstar was born in ThunderClan along with his siblings, Firekit and Icekit. He resembled his grand-father, Moonfire. Darkstar also has a small crescent-moon shaped birthmark on his neck, but no one noticed it at the time. Darkkit soon became Darkpaw, and was being mentored by Daedraheart, a ThunderClanner that was once a Night-Eye Clanner. She always told him he was not good enough, and Darkpaw got the idea to conquer the forest the day before he was made a warrior. When Darkpaw became a warrior, he began to gather rogues and loners and met almost daily at the abandoned Twoleg Nest. Attacking ThunderClan Darkheart, after his father left for WindClan to become Dawnstar, he attacked ThunderClan but did not succeed in killing Lovestar. He was chased from ThunderClan and left for WindClan. When he finally arrived at ThunderClan, he threatened to kill Dawnstar if he did not pass the title as leader to him. Darkheart became Darkstar, but recieved no lives until Utri and Exodus formed Night-Eye Clan. When they performed a ceremony to release Nocturnal, she split her spirit and came to the forest as a wolf named Flow, with distinctive scarlet eyes. She traveled to the now-enslaved WindClan and granted Darkstar his nine special lives (Meaning once he dies, he dies for a certain amount of time), and gave him three red glowing lines that went from his eyes down. First life gone Darkstar had made WindClan into a fortress, patrolled daily by his followers. The elders, kits and rebellious warriors were sent to live by the RiverClan border under close watch of his mate, Aurora, who happened to be a snake-cat. She killed the warrior Flowerpad, and caused a large rebellion. Dawnstar was brought back into the forest, and he destroyed Darkstar's first life. Darkstar soon came back to life using his second life and began his plot to rule WindClan into action once more. Killing his new mate Morninglight to please Aurora, Darkstar, Aurora and Nocturnal began to turn WindClan into a impeneterable fortress once more, while allowing the cats that refused to join him to live at the border along with the FireClan rebels. After about a moon under Darkstar's rule, Rainfur had another litter of kits, Twilightkit, Duskkit and Lightkit. Duskkit was a cat mentioned in the Great Prophecy, and soon grew up and became Duskfang. After a visit to the Moonpool, Duskfang recieved his name but not his lives. He snuck into the WindClan camp and witnessed the death of Dawnstar, and fled. Darkstar and his four kits, Cougartail, Noheart, Vividrose and Poisonfang formed Darkstar's Army with Aurora, and while Cougartail became Cougarstar to rule over WindClan, Noheart and Darkstar went to attack ShadowClan, and succeeded. After that Darkstar, Aurora and Vividrose went to ThunderClan and successfully attacked them as well. While it seemed as if he was going to succeed, Poisonfang and Darkstar failed the attack on RiverClan and were chased back to ThunderClan. While a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan against Darkstar's army occured, Silverlight attacked Cougarstar while Duskstar went to aid the RiverClanners and the ThunderClanners, and killed him. Silverlight took back WindClan and the foxes of Vixenclaw (That Flowermoon and Eagleheart had gathered) had taken back ShadowClan. While the clans were recovering, Duskstar, Midnighteyes and Darkstar had a long, perilous battle above the gorge that surrounded most of the camp, and Duskstar managed to at last, defeat Darkstar. Darkstar fell into the gorge, and was not heard of for nearly five seasons.